democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
Nihilistic English Order
}} The Nihilistic English Order (NEO) was one of the officially recognised political parties. It was founded after the game had already begun. The NEO merged with the MIP to form The Order of Meta-Nihilist Independents. The Nihilist English order worked as a coalition of people with their own goal and agenda. They sought no predetermined "victory" or social policy. However, they formed a Frankenstein ESC party that pursued the cobbled together preachings of each member. However, their goals focused on pursuing non-traditional goals. scoffing at the idea of a predetermined victory, they sought goals that appear defeatist. However, in fact, they simply didn't recognize the predetermined notion of how to win the game. Leadership ABigGlassHouse was the former head of the party. Party Platform * Peace in our time: As put forth by someguy1342, NEO will aim to peacefully coexist with all of our neighbours. * Opiate of the Masses: As put forth by ABigGlassHouse, NEO will aim for a dominant world religion that blankets the road. * Freedom for All: As put forth by Gmano, NEO will pursue the freedom ideology. The original Party Platform Document can be found here. Party Beliefs The Nihilistic English Order is unique in a few ways. You’ll notice foremost that we do not describe ourselves as a political party, but rather an Order, this is because as a party we are unorthodox in many ways. In particular we are a coalition that focuses on freedom and personal choice. Similar in many aspects to the Meta Independent Party however we are far more centralized and provide the proper infrastructure to allow growth and distanced community actually work together to achieve our shared goals. We do this by giving each member a voice in our platform, and allow each member to pick and choose what goals and aims they want to achieve. Every member gets to choose a single goal that they wish the party to achieve, then members individually decide what goals they wish to promote and work towards. Because of this we often have sects form within the party that act together or against each other, always in good faith, so that everyone's goals can be reached. This allows for a far more liberating party., then many you see in our democracy. This also leads to higher activity and a feeling that members are making a real difference. The second way that the Nihilistic English Order is unique is also in our name, nihilism. However we carry with us a host of other philosophies that make up the core of our belief structure. Ethical Nihilism, Nihilism (Active & Passive), Hedonism, Libertarianism, and defeatism. What that means is that we as a party recognize the existence of a deity or deities and we reject their authority. In Fact we reject the authority nearly all authority. We believe that no the universe is a terrifying and cold place, and that knowledge liberates us. We from that recognize that we are singularly unimportant, and that all things in the universe therefore have no intrinsic value, and therefore are all equal. This paradoxically makes the individual of singular supreme importance and the morality and beliefs of that individual not only vastly more important than all else, but the only thing that bears any relevance in our perceived universe. Why should the set forth “victory conditions” hold any authority over us as individuals. They are no more important than the goals we set as individuals. And more so because we have created them. Therefore we do not strive for these victories with more vigour than we do the goals laid out to us by our members. This is the natural evolution of defeatism. We seek to not lose because we seek some intrinsic value in loss, but because we carry the core beliefs that there is more to this game then simple predetermined victory. From this comes an evolution of goals from our members that spawn from this core belief. Freedom for all is a fundamental belief of the Nihilistic English order, proposed by Gmano. Since then it has become so ingrained in the party's foundation that it is essential for the continuation of our party and represents the cornerstone values of this order. With our recognition of the cosmic insubstantiality comes liberation. We believe that no things is of value unless it is toiled for, We are free men and women, who aim to adopt the ideology if that very freedom. How can any deity or king reign over us when we are in the scale of the vastness of existence equal in importance. From this comes the inevitable conclusion that we are only defined by our existence and the labor that emerges from that toil. Freedom at the cost of ignorance., with chaos I know order, with power I know mercy, with solitude I know community. These tenets bind us to our freedom and we live and die by them. To be void of betters so utterly that we are without the chains of our subjection. Without this belief all other values we hold true. Are riddled in falsehood. We choose the idea of authority by making our leader titled King. our leaders have and will serve us with great passion and dedication however it is our belief that they are no more important to the party than any other member. The Following are Personal Goals and do not Necessarily reflect the Party Opiate of the masses describes a lesser held constitute that, states that it should be an aim of the party to grow our religion to encompass the world. This may seem utterly contradictory to many, but remember that the Nihilistic English recognizes the deities.We believe in the Gods as much as any devout follower. However it is from recognition of his authority and damnation of it that we are freed. Without him our belief is certainly attainable, but to many it is a false foundation. We wish to show the way of God to all the men of the world, and let them choose the path to freedom. We have a complicated relationship with God that at times can be hard to understand, however it is something that many hold dear to there heart and wish to share with the wider world. All of your 5 a day, comes from a belief that England should achieve victory through the acquisition of fruit in game. This is a perfect example at the liberation that comes with the Order. Not all may choose to pursue this, but it is an example for the freedom to define your goals how you see fit. This goal although it may sound silly is no more ridiculous than believing that being the most cultured or the best diplomats makes us any more victorious in the grand scheme of things. Neigh to oppression, is a humanitarian belief that animals in particular horses are a creature to be protected and cherished. That animals with this beauty and level of intelligence cannot be worked to death by the cruel and inhuman brutality of industrial work. We must strive hard to protect our inheritance and be a more malevolent than those that would seek to be our masters. It is through the treatment of our animals that we show our progress through the care we give those who cannot stand up for themselves. Sovereignty for the Siamese people, this is a belief that goes in line with what we have previously declared but on a far grander scale. The Siamese people are a free and just people, that although we may have had conflict in the past deserve the respect and freedom of any people. How can we declare ourselves a government of the people if we would oppress others who seek that very freedom. There oppression is not a means to an end. We could very well succeed without the complete elimination of their sovereignty being infringed. It is the declaration of NEO that those rights which are common to every man be respected in regards to the siamese people. There can be no room for disenfranchisement in regard to the search for true liberation of our bonds. This goal in particular is pursued by the Siam Féin sect of the Nihilistic English Order. They see the liberation of Siam as a absolute and true aim, and have methods that although sometimes violent is made in the search for Freedom. In Party elections In order to choose our King we will run a first past the post party election. A King will be elected also using this system. The Hand of the KIng which will ensure how that our members reach for the goals of the entire party not just their own, along with various other duties that ensure the continuation of the party. However although encouraged to assist their fellow man, it will be up to our members to choose what goals shall be represented on an individual basis. Our ideology shall be chosen by our members, each given one issue they wish to pursue and the party working together to achieve the common party goal. When the King resigns he may elect a successor but they must win the election. The election will be held when the old King steps down, which is open to interpretation by the party. Other positions may be created and are appointed by anyone of a higher rank. Siam Féin This is a sect within the Order that wishes to achieve a free Siam. It is headed by Pinkerton. Siam Féin plans this by achieving the following things # Declaration of war against Babylon # Peace out with them, giving them the City of Sukhothai # Declare war to Babylon again 10 turns later # Siege and liberate the City of Sukhothai # Give the nation of Siam our New City # Rename New City Si, it's ancestral name # Give New City to Siam, uniting their country once again They are a subsection of the party and also have an interest group by the same name. Category:Political Party